1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission type electron multiplier for undergoing secondary electron multiplication of incident electron and an electron tube provided therewith.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, means using diamond is drawing attention as electron multiplying means used in the electron tube. The reason why attention is focused on diamond is that diamond has a negative electron affinity and thus has a high efficiency of generation of secondary electron. Thin Solid Films, 253 (1994) 151, reports a reflection type electron multiplier as an example of the electron multiplying means using diamond. This electron multiplier is composed of a substrate of Mo, Pd, Ti, or AlN, or the like and a diamond thin film the surface of which is hydrogen-terminated, disposed on the substrate, thereby enhancing the emission efficiency of secondary electron.